The Server
by pu-tu-tu
Summary: AU, Kaishin. Since the death of a father from a loyal family,The mother hires personal servants for her son out of worry. Unfortunately, he is just way too stubborn. But Then she finally finds a plan B, a plan which carries a lot of secrets.
1. Prologue

So uh, this is necessarily for practice.

I'm not good writing, hahaha.

And I felt quite inspired by the fact there isn't enough kaishin fics. So I decided to write one myself.

harsh critiques are welcome.

really, really, welcomed.

* * *

Prologue

"…Kaito, you can't be doing this anymore."

"And what is that, my dear mother?"

She huffed, "You know it very well."

"Oh..?" Kaito scratched his chin in mocking consideration, "Oh~! So, you mean all those times –" He grinned mischievously, " – I made all those servers who you hired, scream in terror and run away."

"And your poor mother just can't take it anymore," she dramatically sighed, "I didn't want to resort to this, Kaito, but if you keep this up…"

Kaito chuckled, "What? Hire another strict-to-the-bone-boring servant?"

Her eyes glinted with mischief, "Don't think so lowly of me, Kaito. I know someone quite well, that you will just despise, he will be immune to many of your tricks."

He snorted, "Impossible, there is no such person. If you think this one can handle me, I'm all in for proving that theory wrong."

_I never said it was a theory, _she grinned as she shook her head, "Very well, that is all."

The rich magician bowed a graceful farewell as he left his mothers office. _How utterly impossible, there is no way such a person can exist. _Either Kaito's mother's expectations are way too high, or that it is all a big bluff to scare him.

"It's already been 3 years," he mumbled to himself as he walked along the big beautiful garden. After his father's death, his mother had been starting to hire personal servants for him out of worry. Though, even if his mother was only worried, Kaito is just way to stubborn to accept this. He _needs _his privacy, and as well as pride. Kaito is indeed old enough to take care of himself; there is no need for those who only want to get their greedy hands on money to take care of him.

So, he decided to 'mess' with them.

He did numerous pranks; it was just too fun (Though it got rather boring after 1 year.) Their faces are absolutely prices when their so called master is unexpectedly out to get them out of the mansion in under a minute.

And he will make this one break as soon as they set their foot in this mansion.

* * *

This is one page, honestly =v=;;

Sorry for it being short, this is only a prologue though. I don't make long prologues, hahaha.

The real chapters will be around 5 or 6 pages, maybe even more, promise! :D


	2. Interesting Presence

_**Phase #1  
**_

Kaito had woken up to the chirps of birds happily singing outside his curtain covered windows.

It had been a week since he had that conversation with his mother, and the suspense was actually killing him now, dare he say it, but he is actually getting nervous.

Genuinely, absolutely nervous.

Which is absolutely ridiculous, he shouldn't be nervous. If he or she actually does even exist, then why aren't they here yet? Maybe Mother had given to much details of Kaito and had run away with their tail between their legs, right?

Right.

So he shouldn't worry or feel even the slightest bit nervous because of mother's sudden confrontation of this mysterious servant, right?

"Right," Kaito sighed as he plopped his head in his pillow.

* * *

His mother was acting suspiciously cheerful at breakfast. He didn't like it.

Don't get him wrong though. He loves his mother dearly and he would just love for a smile to remain forever on his mother's pretty face, but there were times when her smiles made him paranoid to a point where he occasionally glances behind his shoulders. It was exactly one of those times.

Kaito, more than he would like to, was sure that the mysterious hired servant is coming soon or possibly even today. He had to remind himself that there is no way someone could possibly be, shall he quote, "Immune to his tricks."

So what if that person might come today? There is no need to worry; he will drive this servant out. He bets his loyal blood on it, that this person will just be all talk and no show.

He looked at his mother's smiling face. That's right, no matter how high mom seems to expect from this person, he will make her see how wrong she is.

The loyal magician decided to lock himself in his room and plan the biggest scheme against the mysterious person.

When a messenger came to him during his studies stating the invitation to his mother's office, he was pretty damn sure that the new personal server was here. It caused him to smirk; he just couldn't wait to see how this new one looks. It'd be a plus if it was a pretty woman, but since his mother had clearly stated he'd despise them; it probably would be an old man, maybe an ugly one.

Not that it really mattered about he or she looks, really.

With a polite, gentle smile, Kaito made his way down the hallway to open the door at the far right. When it had opened, his poker face only fell for a second. He didn't look at all like Kaito had imagined. This new servant was younger than expected, probably his age. Not only that, but he held a startling resemblance to the loyal magician.

And the guy's eyes, he wasn't sure why, but they bothered him. They just held too much of a sharpness than Kaito had ever encountered.

"Ah, is this the new guy, Mother?"

"Yes, dear," she smiled, "This is Shinichi Kudo." Oh, how he could hear the challenge dripping from her voice.

The loyal teenager's new target held out his hand to him, "Nice to meet you, Master Kaito."

His grinned sharpened. He may have lost his composure a little when he saw him, but no matter, he will make this guy disappear, "Likewise, Shin-chan."

That had caused the Shinichi to look him in the eyes intensely, causing Kaito to widen his eyes by the slightest, "Excuse me?"

Kaito only stared, his lips still formed in a proper smirk, his eyes slightly widened in shock as he stared at those sharp blue eyes.

Then Kaito couldn't help but laugh, "You are too interesting!" Oh goodness, he never expected anyone one of his servers' to ever look at him in the eyes like that. Never!

Shinichi only looked at him confusingly as he still held the loyal magicians hand, "Should I be flattered?"

Kaito swung up his arms, letting go of Shinichi's hand, a sudden poof of confetti erupted after his gesture, "Of course!" He chuckled, "I, Kaito Kuroba just complimented you! Who wouldn't be flattered!"

"…I see," was the only thing Shinichi could really think of saying. He was informed at how difficult this guy was to deal with; he hadn't expected him to be so…weird. He's wondered why he was considered a challenge; he looks nothing more than a child who wants to just have a partner to play with.

"Why had it taken so long to come here, Shin-chan~?" Kaito swung an arm around the servant's shoulders; he was honestly to close for comfort.

Chikage spoke for Shinichi, "He is from Venice, dear."

"Hmm," Kaito stared at Shinchi, "..Now that I think about it." The slender fingers of the magician scratched his chin in thought, "Have I seen you before?"

A smile, one way to suspicious for Kaito's liking, was graced upon the teenager's face, "No, of course not."

What was this?

The smile seemed too polite, like to cover up something that isn't suppose to be known by Kaito. Why is there ever a need to hide from him, honestly? Had his mother told him not to tell? The suspicious gestures had brought Kaito to a conclusion that he did indeed meet Shinichi before. Agh, but when, where, and why? His memory was extraordinarily good, but at times like these, his brain just can't help but taunt him and erase the memory like it wasn't necessary for the future. Cursed brain, it was needed!

A gentle tug of his arm brought the loyal magician back from his train of thought. He looked down, noticing only now that the servant was shorter than he, and met those unusual sharp eyes, "Shall we get you back to your studies, Young Master?"

Kaito couldn't seem to find a response as he was pushed out his mother's office, and along the corridors. Slightly complementing how the new comer already knew his way around the big mansion was pushed back to his teacher's office by Shinichi.

"I'll come pick you up in about an hour, Young Master." A bow and Shinichi had departed, closing the door on his way out.

The teacher patted Kaito's shoulder, "Let's get back to the lesson shall we?"

Kaito only stood there staring at the door as his teacher went back to getting out the essentials needed. The realization came to him slowly, that he had forgotten to play pranks at the interesting new servant. A suddenly cold splash of defeat shriveled to the magician. He had completely forgotten his real goal; he had lost his composure _twice._

This new guy was really interesting.

Kaito will make this guy regret ever challenging him, he guaranteed it.

* * *

Shinichi had decided to retrace the mansion, making sure that memorizing the map may have not have helped him at certain points. While doing so, he reflected back at Young Master's question.

"_..Have I met you before?"_

He sighed; it had been so long since they last met. Shinichi had hoped he would have forgotten completely, unfortunately it wasn't so.

Images of the past events hit him painfully hard, the happy ones, painful ones, and peaceful ones. All had caused him to flinch; the memories were painful either way. The peaceful ones lead him to happy ones, and then the painful ones strikes harder than the rest.

A domino effect, he supposed.

"What a horrible effect," he mumbled.

Whatever is in the past stays in the past, meaning Shinichi's lips are sealed. The only way to make up to Kaito for what happened; he will do these pesky chores for him.

It is better than revealing the past to him.

If Shinichi were to ever do so, even Kaito, who seems incapable of hating, will want him to be dug into the deepest pit of hell.

The mother of the magician had always told Shinichi that he was over thinking it. That he needed to blame someone for what happened that day, and that was himself.

But Shinichi could see past her mask of her motherly and caring face that she indeed knew what had happened was true. She also doubted that it was an accident. She also doubted that no one was to blame.

He wasn't sure if she blamed him though.

Lost in thought, he had accidently bumped into another, "Oh, sorry." He looked down to meet sparkling blue eyes that belonged to quite a pretty maid.

She shook her head, her locks of brown long hair flowed along with her movements, "No, no, it was my fault for not looking." She seemed to stare at him slightly, looking up and down examining him like a curious dog.

Shinichi had to mentally snort at that thought.

"Are you, Young Master's new personal servant?" she tilted her head in question.

He nodded in response.

Which was enough to make those blue eyes snap in attention, "Then why are you still here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry!" The girl raised her hands in defense, "It's just, usually the past ones were already running out the door under a minute." She seemed to laugh at the memory, "Anyways, I'm Ran Mouri, one of the cleaning and cooking maids."

He smiled politely, "I'm Shinichi Kudo."

She smiled brightly, "It's still quite a shock, I think you will be here for a very long time, I can tell."

He chuckled softly, "I know I will be, I hadn't seen his tricks yet, but they are no match for me."

Ran only looked surprised as the other bid a farewell, only to smile gently once the other was gone, "Young Master, who knew someone, could be as interesting as you."


	3. Comfort

I tried to make this chapter longer then the first one. haha, only 1,000 more words really.

Also, I tried to draw a cover for this story, I was honestly derping around in photoshop for the first time. So it looks noobish. hahaha ';;;;; sorry.

* * *

_**Phase #2**_

Kaito wasn't paying much attention to the lesson, he was too busy plotting. The loyal Magician seriously needs to mess with the new guy, he just seems so fun! Just by looking at Shinichi, he could tell that he will be quite a challenge.

But he won't lose.

His teacher scolded him when he started to snicker. Kaito can't just hold in the giddiness, he loves a challenge; hopefully this guy won't disappoint him and give a good fight.

He should probably just do something to Shinichi right when he comes to pick him up, maybe something simple but annoying. Perhaps a simple change of his hair color would do, and then later on he could plop some chocolate ice cream on the server, who knows? Kaito is better off improvising it.

It would be great if Kaito could figure out what the interesting server's fear is. Oh well, he will figure it out eventually.

But the guy really does look familiar, aside from the fact the other could be his long lost twin, he was pretty sure he would never forget someone like him. Really, at times like these, he wished that his brain would be more reasonable. I guess even he can't be 100% perfect, what a downer.

Though secrets are being kept from him, Kaito will figure it out (more like force it out.) And since his brain isn't completely such a jerk, he might just remember sooner or later. The main question here is why the hell is there a need to keep it a secret. Did something bad happen?

Or maybe, it was just too embarrassing that Shinichi just wants it to keep it a secret. Ooooh, how interesting that would be if it were so.

He could tease him about it for days; the thought made him his grin broader.

But then a thought irked him.

It may be a little overly childish than Kaito would like to admit, but Shinichi is only here for money. That's why he is here in the first place, nothing more, nothing less. The magician understood that in life money is quite essential to live, but it still bothered him that someone was simply just taking care of him for money. It was a scary thought, that someone you think you trust is only there for money, and once it's gone, so are they. Only leaving you with the crumbling heart…

Shoo, shoo depressing thoughts, it is really not the time right now.

The magician was startled out of his musing by the sudden feeling of something solid, possibly a book, gently taping the top of his head. He looked up at who was doing it, expecting it to be his teacher scolding him for not paying attention to his lessons.

What he did not expect were those sharp blue eyes – he was serious, the guy was quite close.

He grinned at the other's slightly amused face, "Hey Shin-chaann~!"

Shinichi backed away, the book being put aside, "Jeez, you seemed so lost in your little dream land. I thought I might've had to throw you out a window or something."

Chuckling, Kaito got up from his desk as he swung his arms around the other's shoulders, "Is that anyway to speak to loyalty?"

"Only to a child such as yourself."

Kaito mockingly pouted, "Ouch, that hurt," He gave a dramatic sigh, as he squeezed Shinichi a little tighter, "I never knew you thought so lowly of me."

His mocking pout became genuine when Kaito looked down to see Shinichi completely ignoring him while looking at his watch.

After Shinichi casually got out of Kaito's grip, he started dragging the loyal magician downstairs, "It's time for lunch - we need to head to the dining room."

A devilish grin inched on Kaito's face, which was unnoticed by an oblivious Shinichi.

Suddenly, pink smoke enveloped around Shinichi.

He stood there frozen for a second before he whipped his head around to see what the hell the Young Master was doing. A light touch, that Shinichi had almost not noticed, grazed along behind his completely neat hair causing the server to flinch and by reflex sharply turn around and smack away the other's hand.

As he did so, he had accidently also slapped the loyal magician's face, as he was closer than expected, sending him to tumble down the stairs behind him.

The pink smoke clearing, Shinichi quickly shot out his hand to grab the Young Master before he completely trashed down the stairs. He was relieved when he felt his firm grip on the skinny wrist, grabbing the railing to make sure he didn't tumble down and send them both falling down the stairs.

The server pulled the magician up who looked quite shocked and frozen at what had might have almost been his death.

"Y-Young Master are you alright?"

Kaito blinked down at Shinichi's slightly worried expression, before slowly starting to chuckle, "Haha, y-yeah. It just shocked me is all."

Shinichi heaved a relief sigh, "I apologize, Young master," he did a slight bow.

The loyal magician grinned, "Nah, It's partly my fault too, trying to prank you so close to the stairs wasn't very wise."

Shinichi gave him a deadpanned look, "That's quite blunt of you."

"Wasn't it obvious what my objective was?"

His reply to that was cut short when he looked at his watch once more, realizing they only have 10 more minutes. He grabbed the childish loyal along with him down the stairs, "There's no time for this, we need to get to dinner."

A pout was his only response.

* * *

Shinichi was surprised when Kaito hadn't pulled a stunt after his first attempt.

At dinner, he ate and made small chat with his mother; sometimes he would direct minor questions towards Shinichi. After, he spent his time outside playing with the children from the village as Shinichi stood aside and watched then took off to dragging Kaito back to his room.

And now, after getting convinced into giving the royal magician a chocolate parfait, he's standing outside the kitchen waiting patiently for said desert.

Shinichi was sure the pranks would be annoyingly targeted at him every second the magician got, but alas the guy isn't that predictable. Maybe Kaito is actually using tactics; the reason was beyond him as to why suddenly someone who just tossed cockroaches into random individual's tea that he was beginning to use a strategy against Shinichi. Perhaps Kaito is just getting bored; he is that sort of person anyways. Of course he is just keeping that as a guess for now, The Young Master is full of surprises after all.

"The Prince's desert is ready."

He blinked as he looked towards the voice behind him, to be faced by a tall blond which he guessed was the chief. "Oh, tha-"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN PRICK!" Came the shout that caused Shinichi to yelp, a tanned man, which surprisingly seemed to also be the chief, slammed the kitchen double doors open as he glared intensely at the blond. "I said I will bring the damn parfait and all you do is snatch off my hands, You – "

"Being the clumsy idiot you are, I had no choice." He retorted, glaring back without hesitation.

"Wha-? You're the damn clumsy one!"

"No need to shout you idiot, I swear everyone in this enormous mansion will become deaf."

"Ha! I don't need that coming from you!"

"What is that suppose to mea-!" Shinichi made a sound of him clearing his throat before the blond could finish his sentence.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no time to witness your flirting," He ignored the glares, "I really have to get back." He gestured for the blond to hand over the parfait.

The blond, having to force down any arguments about that flirting comment, quietly handed the desert to the new server.

"Thank you," After giving a slight bow to the two, he made his way back to the magicians room as the other two gave one last glare before huffing back into the kitchen.

* * *

Kaito knew he wasn't being himself.

He's hesitating every time he wants to pull a prank against Shinichi. Not because of him almost crashing down the stairs to almost getting a critical effect, but just the thought that the first time in his hobby had he made a mistake.

What if Shinichi was the one who got hurt?

He may not have known the guy for so long, but Kaito can't stand the fact of getting innocent people hurt. He would never forgive himself if he were to cause it.

The magician knew he wasn't perfect, so he made mistakes. But can you really blame him for reacting to his _first _mistake.

And the thought that part of that mistake has to do with underestimating Shinichi…

…He couldn't quite find the words to finish that sentence.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his door. "Young Master? I'm here with your chocolate parfait."

He quickly slipped his poker face back on, "Ohh~ Come in!"

Almost immediately when those words left Kaito's lips did the door open to reveal the composed server, placing the parfait on the table after closing the opened door.

"Finally~! That took forever!" Kaito grinned as he started to dig into his desert, "Want some~?" He then set his eyes upon a quiet and patient Shinichi.

Which stopped his movements all together, just what is Shinichi being patient for?

It was completely unsettling; those calm eyes just staring holes at him, his stance just nonchalantly leaning against the wall with crossed arms, as if he seems to be patiently waiting for a child to confessing the truth, yet seemed to emit that sort of aura that there would be comfort for whatever it is.

And just by looking at that simple stance, Kaito would just like to pour all his worries, regrets, and wrong-doings all in one sentence.

Yet he held back. "What's up, Shin-chann~?" he asked innocently, he even tilted his head a little to the side to give it an extra effect.

With a quirked up eyebrow he replied, "Why would something be up?"

Kaito just knew he was messing with him, he couldn't help but grin, "I can't be tricked that easily~" He stood up from his seat.

"Aren't you the one who does the tricks? Wonder why that hasn't been happening lately."

Ouch, Kaito almost flinched at that. "Then why are you taking my job? That's rude, you know."

He grinned, "You shouldn't be talking." He got off from the wall and took more steps towards Kaito with his hands in his pockets. "Now then, mind telling your loyal servant why you hadn't been in character lately?"

Kaito looked away, eyes closed, nonchalantly shrugging. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Young Master…" he warned.

Kaito smirked, "Yess~?"

"Look at me."

The loyal magician frowned slightly, "What if I don't want to?"

"I'll inform your mother of your weird behavior."

He chuckled, "So?"

"…"

"What?"

"Kaito."

Wha-? Did he just use his name?

"Look at me."

"…" Slowly, Kaito looked towards Shinichi. "What?" Did he just say that hoarsely? Damn it.

Shinichi held his shoulders and intensely stared into indigo eyes. "I don't know what's bothering you, nor do you necessarily need to tell me." He stopped to see if the other was going to reply, seeing he wasn't, he continued, "But it's no use fretting over it, whatever you are bothered with, don't run away from it and do something about it."

Kaito stayed silent for a while as he stared at Shinichi, "Nothing's bothering me."

The other closed his eyes as he forced a grin on his face, "If you say so," He said simply without any arguments, patting Kaito's shoulder with his hand. "It's almost time for bed, Young Master. I'll be back to collect the dishes of your desert."

The loyal magician waved a hand, "Sure, Sure."

Taking one last glance at the loyal, Shinichi left the room leaving a thinking magician behind.

Kaito knew that Shinichi was right. And maybe Kaito was just worrying about nothing. He can move on from this mistake, he was sure. People trip, to only get back up, right?

He just needs to work harder NOT to make mistakes. And put Shinichi's reflexes into account, that slap still stung a little.

Kaito slid a hand up to his cheek.

…ow.

* * *

"Shin-chan! I knew you would survive!"

Shinichi ignored the name as he closed the door behind him, "The Young Master only pulled a stunt on me once, it wasn't that hard."

Chikage blinked, "It's not like my son to give up so easily."

He shrugged, "That aside, why did you call me up here?"

She frowned slightly, "Shinichi, you don't need to do this you know."

"Are you still going to argue about this."

"But, Shinichi…"

He held up a hand, "Say no more, I don't want to hear it." He sighed, "I think your son needs the comfort anyways, he hasn't had much contact with people his age, correct?"

She replied with a slow nod.

"And I can investigate the case of Toichi-san's death while I'm here." As Chikage opened her mouth to refuse, Shinichi interrupted, "I'm sure you also need the comfort as well."

Chikage looked doubtful as she frowned at Shinichi,"Don't be so difficult."

He did a small smile, "I could say the same to you."


End file.
